enamorandote de mi
by danielita swan
Summary: yo la patetica y torp isabella,con la ayuda de mis tre "AMIGAS"tenia q enamorar al patan y mujeriego de edward cullen, solo que ubo un problema;el si se enamoro perdidament de mi,pero...ya no era tan facil romperle el corazon x los q el rompio entren!


_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, COMO STAN?'' ESPERO Q MUY BNNNNN, OJALA Q LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA IDEAAAAAAAA, NOS VEMOS ABAJOOOOO.**_

_POV BELLA._

-perdón, no te vi- se disculpo sumamente apenado.

-no te preocupes, pasa seguí...-ok, aquí íbamos de nuevo. Otro día que quedaba hablando sola.

Lunes, primer día de la semana y ya habíamos empezado mal; me habían empujado tres veces, me derramaron una soda en el suéter y mi ensayo de historia se me quedo encima del asiento del autobús...que forma de empezar, con moretones, ropa nueva y reprobaciones.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan...aunque me gusta más Bella. Soy una chica flacucha, cabello marrón hasta la cintura y ojos marrones...cuando tenía aproximadamente trece años descubrí que para el resto de la sociedad soy invisible, difícil etapa pero hoy en día con diecisiete años estoy acostumbrada.

-Bella!- gritaron del final del pasillo, era Alice, mi mejor amiga...no es que tenga muchas...ok, no tenia mas amigas que Alice, lo que trato de decir es que la quiero como si fuera mi hermana. Ella no era específicamente invisible para el resto a diferencia de mi, al contrario era bastante popular...era presidenta del club de vegetarianas y estilistas de la escuela.

-hola- respondí de mala gana.

-como...que te paso?- abrió los ojos como platos y miro mi arruinado suéter.

-un pequeño desliz- le reste importancia, conocía a Alice demasiado y sabia que fuera quien fuera quien había arruinado mi suéter...las pagaría.

-cuando aprenderá?...pasando al siguiente tema, trajiste el ensayo de historia?- mencione que por esas extrañas cosas del destino el trabajo era con Alice.

_Alice + trabajo perdido = auch! / corre mientras puedas_

-eso...emm...-piensa Bella, piensa, usa la sabiduría que as aprendido de los programas que tu madre te obliga a ver...hay por dios!, mi madre me hace ver programas de cocina...plan B, un momento...no hay plan B.

-lo trajiste cierto?- una cosa era mentir la otra...retener información.

Lo había traído? si, lo había traído.

-si, si lo traje- woow, eso salió bien.

-donde esta?- la pequeña duendecillo estiro su mano y me sonrió diabólicamente.

-no dejes que satanás te posea Alice, se fuerte.- retrocedí dos pasos y ellas los avanzó quedando en frente de mi.

-donde esta?

-me creerías si te digo que ni yo se- cerré los ojos esperando un grito, un golpe, pero no hubo nada = preocupante. Abrí uno de mis ojos primero y vi a Alice mirando en otra dirección completamente atontada.- Alice? Alice estas bien?- nada...- se puede saber que te paso?

IDEA!

Solo había una forma de solucionar esa idiotez y ya sospechaba porque la causa de esta.

Tome aire y grite.

-ALICE! MIRA! UNA CHICA VA VESTIDA CON TU MISMA CAMISETA!.-

Bingo!

-QUE? DONDE, DONDE?'- la tome de los hombros y la obligue a mirarme.

-mentira Alice, mentira, respira...inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala.- Alice me obedeció y empezó a respirar por la nariz y a botar por la boca sonoramente.

-listo, ahora...POR QUE RAYOS ISISTE ESO? ME QUIERES MATAR DEL SUSTO?- la duende diabólico había vuelto aparecer.

-se puede saber porque esa cara de idiota?- ella puso una mueca y luego sonrió.

-esque mira quien esta hay- tomo mi rostro y lo giro en la dirección que ella había estado mirando anteriormente.

Hay estaba, todas mis sospechas eran ciertas, Alice miraba al tarado de ...

-lo amo, es tan...tan lindo, que lindo...es...perfecto- termino Alice con fuerte suspiro colocando sus manos en su pecho...ok...mi amiga estaba loca.

_Alice + tarado = asco._

-no puedo creer que pasa por tu cabeza, es horroroso y además...es...hay! es feo!.- Alice se giro bruscamente y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-que te pasa? eres lesbiana? el es un dios griego- QUE? Lesbiana ...ohhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooo.

-NO SOY LESBIANA!- grite muy, muy fuerte logrando que todos los que estaban cerca se giraran a mirar. Hola rubor, tanto tiempo.

-me queda claro- soltó unas risitas y luego siguió mirando al estúpido de...- es idea mía o viene asía acá?

-que?- me gire y lo vi claramente. Vestía un jeans desgastado y un suéter negro que cubría una camiseta blanca que debía enmarcar sus geniales abdominales, STOP! SALE SATANAS, SALE!

-viene para acá verdad?-

-que.

-que si viene para acá?- imaginándome cosas obscenas con el idiota no me di cuenta que caminaba asía nosotras.

-si, viene para acá- respondí relajadamente...analizando información- QUE? NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES NOVIA DE ESE TARADO ALICE.

-NOOOOOO, bueno, me encantaría…sabes? Hemos estado saliendo- ohh no!- pero por que me preguntas eso?

-porque no creo que venga a conversar conmigo, si viene, viene a hablar algo contigo.

-tu crees? y si me invita a salir?- que vergüenza.

-ALICE! no te desvíes del tema, sabes? deberías salir con ese pobre chico que le gustas desde que tenemos 10.

-huy no! Es...muy...no es mi tipo.

-es simpático, a mi me agrada Jasper.

-así se llama?

-nos volvimos a desviar del tema!.

-tienes razón. Me veo bien?- pregunto Alice peinando su cabello con sus largos dedos adornados con hermosas piedras, daba pena mirar sus joyas, yo que tenia; una pulsera echa de hilitos comprada en una feria.

-si, te vez bien y...

-HOLA EDWARD!- chillo Alice como fanática compulsiva obsesionada.

-emmm...hola...AL...AL...

-Alice. -respondí por el cuando vi que no recordaba el nombre de mi amiga y me gane una mirada de agradecimiento por su parte, baja la vista Bella, baja la vista, no lo mires a los ojos.

-hola Alice, como te encuentras?- hay estaba, claro, como iba hacer posible que viniera hablar conmigo...una estúpida y torpe chica de la escuela que aunque le duela decirlo esta enamorada de el. Simplemente no me podía fijar en un chico que este a mi altura, Jasper era lindo y compartíamos un amor imposible...alguna vez han sentido el dolor de saber que el hombre a el cual amas no te conoce, no sabe tu nombre y cree que no estas a su altura y tienes que verlo besarse con todas las chicas del escuela incluyendo tu mejor amiga...tu única amiga.

-Bella? Bella?- Alice me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me miro son una sonrisa.

-que?

-nada, solo que te nos fuiste un ratito, supongo que te hundiste en tus pensamientos.

-si.- solo pude responder. Mire al acompañante de Alice y traía esa sonrisa que tanto me hace babear pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención.- de que me perdí?

-porque lo dices?- pregunto Alice dulcemente. Baje mi mirada asía el punto que me llamo la atención.- ohhh, es que...puedo contarle, ella no habla con nadie además de mi, guardara el secreto- BRAVO ALICE DEJAME PEOR.

-claro, si eso deseas- exclamo el sonriendo torcidamente.

-genial! Bella...es un secreto, no se lo debes contar a nadie, nadie!.

-OOK.- que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso.

-Edward y yo...somos novios- y solo eso falto para que mi corazón se rompiera, de verdad dolió mucho mas de lo que creía.

-los...los felicito- trate de decir pero mi voz se corto.

-que pasa? porque pones esa cara Bella?- Alice soltó la mano de Edward y me abrazo preocupada.

-es que...-que decir, que decir?- supongo que ahora soy la única que no tiene novio- estúpido, pero era mi única opción.

-ooooh, no te preocupes, te conseguiremos uno- me guiño el ojo y luego beso mi mejilla.

-Alice nos vemos al almuerzo, me tengo que ir, adiós.

-claro- respondió Alice claramente decepcionada.

-adiós- se acerco delicadamente y besos los labios de Alice. No quiero ver, no quiero ver!:- ahhhhhhhhhh - se separo de Alice al recordar algo.- se te quedo esto en el autobús.- tomo su mochila y saco...MI TRBAJO DE HISTORI!

-donde lo encontraste?- lo tome bruscamente y lo apreté contra mi pecho.

-al bajarnos, lo vi en un asiento, lo tome y revisé el nombre.- eso quiere decir que...sabe como me llamo?

-ohh, gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte.- le sonreí cálidamente y el me respondió pasando su mano por su despeinado cabello, hace eso desde que tenemos 10 años.

-un gusto- beso la mejilla de Alice y se despido.

-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esto es un sueñoooooooooooooooooooo, no quiero despertarrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ese dios griego ahora es mi dios griegoooooooooo! yupi!-

-Alice, control, vamos a clase- suspire y tome la mano de Alice llevándola a clase. Este seria un día largo.

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA DE NUEVOOOOOOOO LES GUSTO?' ESPERO Q SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ASI Q ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, ._**

**_ABRASOS DE EMMETT_**

**_BESOS DE EDWARD_**

**_SALUDOS MIOSSSSSSSS..._**


End file.
